


The Birthday Debacle

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Saeyoung and Saeran have always celebrated their birthday together since the events of Mint Eye, but there’s one person they didn’t know who also shared a birthday with them
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin & Reader
Kudos: 35





	The Birthday Debacle

“We have a problem.“ Was not something Saeran Choi wanted to hear on the day of his birthday party. But alas, Saeyoung just had to say it, didn’t he? "It’s also MC’s birthday. I totally forgot about it after doing my background check on her but now I just remembered.” **  
**

Saeran’s hands started to sweat and he could feel his heartbeat speed up; how could he forget his own girlfriend’s birthday? Why didn’t he know it in the first place? It’s been three years since they met, why has this never come up before? “You’re telling me that she probably thinks that we’ve forgotten her birthday for three years now? You have got to be kidding me.”

“I’m sorry! But isn’t it her boyfriends job to remember?” Saeyoung threw his hands in the air and walked off. “I’ll start making the cake, if you want to call and let everyone know it’s also MC’s birthday and we should expect to surprise her.” Saeran mumbled a thanks under his breath and pulled out his phone, already dialing Jumin’s number.

“Saeran, I’m going to see you soon, am I not?” Jumin questioned on the end of the line and Saeran felt a bubble of anger rise in his throat. He wasn’t angry at Jumin, he was angry because he never even thought to ask your birthday and now you probably thought no one cared.

“You are, but there’s been a slight change of plans.” Saeran explained to Jumin that it was your birthday as well as his and Saeyoung’s and that he needed Jumin to stall you for a few hours. “Can you just take her to get a new dress or something? Make her pick out a few and then have her wear her favorite one to the party. I’ll send you a new wine I found as compensation.”

Jumin knew the reason that he was asked to take you was simple: you were closest with him aside from Saeran, and knew that you’d be less suspicious of him than anyone else. So, that’s how Jumin found himself taking a detour to your small apartment, waiting out front until you were planning to leave to meet everyone else for the party.

When you stepped outside, your eyes glanced over the car inquisitively before Jumin saw you smile and rush to meet him. “Jumin, what a lovely surprise!” You exclaimed, leaning over and pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek, him doing the same to you.

“I have to admit, the reason I’m here is purely selfish. I just didn’t want to show up to the party alone and I needed your help with something.” Jumin explained before the driver started the car up, driving in the opposite direction of Saeyoung and Saeran’s bunker. “I need your help choosing a new suit to wear. I’m getting tired of the same grey color every time.”

“Oh Jumin, you know I love to help you but isn’t that what your tailor is for? I don’t want to be late for the party.” You pulled out your phone and looked at the time, nervously chewing your lip. “Can’t we do this after?” Jumin was having none of your objections and instead insisted on sitting on his phone, ignoring whenever you would complain about being late.

When you pulled up to the nicest clothing store you’ve ever seen, you saw Jumin eye a gorgeous white, pink, and green floral dress in the window. “That would look nice on you.”

And that’s how you ended up trying on dress after dress while Jumin looked at some dark blue suits. Jumin had deemed himself the fashion police and every time he didn’t like something you had tried on, he just sent you right back in with another dress in your hand.

At the Choi household, chaos had ensued after the fact that it was also your birthday came out. Saeyoung was in the kitchen baking a second cake for you, a little personal one for you and Saeran to share together later. Saeran and Jihyun were going through all the decorations and trying to fix them so they said “Happy birthday Saeyoung and Saeran! And MC!” Jaehee was running around with Yoosung and Zen, trying to pick out a few perfect presents for you since no one had time to shop before.

Finding his brother in the kitchen with vanilla frosting decorating his face, Saeran chuckled. “I think you missed the cake.”

“I was just taste testing it. What if it was bad? We wouldn’t want MC to get sick.” Saeyoung protested and Saeran reached across his brother to dip his finger in the frosting as well.

“Well, it tastes good enough to me.” After standing and watching his twin messily frost the cake for a moment before speaking again. “Hey, thanks.”

Saeyoung stopped his movements, putting down the knife and turning towards his other half. “What on earth are you thanking me for?”

Saeran turned his gaze to the floor, sure that if he looked straight at his brother he wouldn’t be able to explain correctly. “When we were younger, you always promised you’d come back for me. For a long time, I lost any sort of hope that you would. When I was under Rika’s control, there was only hatred left for you, she erased all the good memories from our childhood. But you never gave up on me. You sat silently day after day and waited for me to come around and I just wanted to say thank you. I’m glad you’re my brother.”

Saeyoung felt tears well up in his eyes and he hesitantly stepped towards Saeran, wanting to embrace him but needing the confirmation first. Saeran wrapped his arms around his brother tightly for a moment before letting go and clearing his throat. “You should probably finish that cake.” He noted before walking off, presumably in search of something else to do.

Saeyoung Choi was turning 25 this year and finally, he was in a place in his life that he was happy with. He had great friends and his brother back at his side. They were his family, albeit a dysfunctional one, but what family wasn’t? Even MC, who came later than everyone else, fit right in. In his mind, she was his and Saeran’s honorary triplet (except not really, since you and Saeran were together and that would be gross) since they all shared a birthday. That’s why this year needed to be extra special. It was the first year that they were actually celebrating everyone’s birthday together.

Saeran approached his brother for a second time that morning and set a large box down in front of him, away from the cake. “I got this for you. It’s not much but-“

“I love it!” Saeyoung laughed as his brother looked at him exasperatedly.

“You haven’t even opened it, you idiot.” Saeran deadpanned and then gestured for his brother to open the box.

Inside the box was the biggest Longcat pillow Saeyoung had ever seen and he gasped, hugging it tightly to his chest. “It’s perfect,” looking his brother in the eyes, Saeyoung sincerely thanked Saeran. “Wait here for a moment.”

Saeyoung returned with a large book and promptly handed it to Saeran. Turning it over, Saeran smiled softly at the cover. It was a picture of them together on their first birthday, faces both covered with cake and smiling at the other. Inside was every picture Saeyoung could find of them together or Saeran alone and later on, pictures of MC and the rest of the RFA was added in there. “Saeyoung..”

“I know it’s kind of cheesy, but I wanted to show you that no matter what type of childhood we had, we always had each other and there’s so many people who care about you.” Without saying anything, Saeran grabbed his brother tightly, a sob wracking through his whole body.

“Thank you. Seriously.” After straightening up, Saeran wiped his eyes and went to go put the scrapbook in his room, hidden in a safe place so nothing could damage it.

There was a knock on his bedroom door and he smoothed out his sweater, turning to see Yoosung in the doorway. “Hey, MC and Jumin are on their way. We’re all going to hide and surprise her when they walk in.” Saeran nodded and followed Yoosung to the living room silently, crouching behind a chair and feeling utterly guilty about missing your birthday.

Shutting off the lights, Zen announced that you were at the security gate, struggling to answer the question Saeyoung currently had set for security measures. Saeran smiled to himself, remembering the first time he brought you to the bunker and how frustrated you got with the simple question. How when he finally told you, your neck flushed red and you thanked him with a small kiss.

As soon as he heard the door start to rattle, his smile on his face got bigger, just imagining your face and how surprised you’ll be. “Jumin, the lights are off. Are you sure they’re still-“

As you walked in the door, Zen flicked on the lights and everyone jumped out, screaming a variation of “Happy birthday, MC!”

Your hand covered your mouth and tears welled up in your eyes as Saeran hastily made his way towards you, wrapping his arm around your body as you buried your face in his solid chest.”Happy birthday, Saeran. I love you.” You waited a moment before asking, “how did you know?”,voice muffled by his sweater.

“I’m just sorry we didn’t find out sooner, my love. Why wouldn’t you tell me?” One of Saerans hands pushed your hair back from your forehead and he pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin.

“Because the first year you celebrated your birthday with Saeyoung, was the first time since you reconnected and I wanted you to have that day with your brother. After that, it just felt too late to tell you so I just never bothered.” You explained and turned towards Jumin. “You’re sneaky, Mr. Han. I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out sooner.” Saeran took that moment to truly study you for the first time in about a week, since that was when he saw you last. You were wearing a blue tea dress, small flowery patterns swirling around - one of the three dresses Jumin had gotten you. Your hair was partially up and it showed off more of your neck than normal, and he smiled to himself when he saw a necklace he had gotten for you on your second Valentine’s Day together dangling down the front of your dress.

“Happy birthday, MC!” Saeyoung exclaimed and wrapped his arms around your waist, twirling you around. Saeran smiled at his brother and partner getting along and he mouthed a thank you towards Jumin, who held up his hand in a way to say “no problem.”

When you pulled away from Saeyoung, you made your way around the room with hello’s and thank you’s making sure to ask everyone how they were doing. Saeran loved that about you, the fact that you remembered such intimately personal details about all your friends; it made everyone know you cared and made them care for you even more.

After you finished your conversation with Jaehee, Saeran gently took your hand and pulled you towards the couch, loving the laugh that you let out as he settled you down on his lap. “What do you say we get out of here later? I love all our friends but I’d really just like to spend some time with you, Princess.” You bit your lip and nodded quickly pressing a kiss to his lips and laughing at the blush that settled on his cheeks.

“I would like that, I want to give you your present alone.” Saeran couldn’t help but let his mind wander at that comment and you laughed, smacking his chest. “Not like that, you dork. It’s just not something anyone else needs to see.”

Saeran smirked, lightly peppering your neck with kisses. “Your not helping your case by saying that.”

“You are unbelievable!” You laughed as you squirmed in his grip, Saeran hitting the ticklish spot on your neck.

“MC, we got this for you. Since we didn’t know it was your birthday, we looked for something to suit you. We hope you will find it suitable.” Jaehee handed you a small velvet box and you felt a smile creep onto your face before sneaking a peek at Saeran, who’s smile was almost mirroring your own. Opening the box you gasped as you saw a bracelet with a locket inside it.

Skipping it on your wrist, you felt Zen grab the charm and open it for you, showing you the pictures inside. One side was the group picture you took on the twins first birthday together and on the other, a picture of you and Saeran asleep, you curled in his lap with one of his hands in your hair, the other wrapped protectively around your waist. “This is beautiful. Seriously, thank you guys.” You got up to hug each of your friends and when you got to Saeyoung you pulled out a small box for him. “Happy birthday Saeyoung.”

He opened the box and saw it was a customized HBC and PhD. Pepper keychain to put on his car keys. Laughing he booped you on the nose before pulling you into another hug. “Thanks so much MC.”

After some more gift exchanging from the other members of the RFA, you noticed Saeran’s eyes starting to glass over, a clear sign he was getting overstimulated and needed a break from people for a moment. Grasping his hand, you shook him out of his trance and motioned your head to the front door. “Want to go take a walk?” Smiling gratefully at you, Saeran got up and you wordlessly followed him to his room where he grabbed two sweatshirts, one for him and one for you.

“I know it’s summer but the nights get colder now. I want you to stay warm.” He explained, once again taking hold of your hand and leading you out the door. “Thanks for noticing I needed a break.”

You squeezed his hand gently and he brought your entwined hands up to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of your hand. “I notice everything about you, Saeran.” You replied honestly, smiling to yourself when you saw a blush dust the tips of his ears. “Can I give you your present now?”

You guys had stopped and sat down at a park bench when you handed him a heavy bag. He looked at you curiously before pulling the paper out and handing the crumpled ball to you, grunting slightly as he pulled out the large picture frame. “It’s… constellations?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

Laughing, you pointed to the bottom. “Look at the date.”

Saeran’s eyebrows knit together in confusion before a look of realization dawned on his face. “The day we met.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around one of his, grateful for his sweatshirt he insisted you put on before you left the party. “Those are the constellations in the sky on the exact date, time, and location when we first met.” You explained, looking at his face as he studied the frame carefully, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I didn’t know what to get you for the longest time, to be honest. You’re picky and I didn’t want to get you anything that wasn’t sentimental, like I got Saeyoung.” You laughed and Saeran pulled you closer to him, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. “But I figured this would be good, since it’s sentimental and something you can always use. Let’s be honest, your room does need something on the walls.” You teased him and your heart swelled when Saeran laughed along with you.

“It’s perfect. Seriously, MC. I couldn’t picture anything better.” Saeran had set down the picture frame and was looking deeply in your eyes, grasping both of your hands. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you.”

You shook your head, smiling. “I don’t need anything. Being with you and the rest of our friends are enough. You’re the most important thing to me.” Saeran smiled widely before pulling you into a deep kiss. It was a kiss that said way more than words ever could. It love and thoughtfulness, hope and adoration. It was the type of kiss you would remember forever. It was the type of kiss that proved to you that true love was real.

“As much as I would like to keep you to myself for the rest of the night, I think we need to get back.” Saeran said, a little out of breath as he pulled away, his forehead still pressed against yours.

You let out a small whine as he laughed and pulled you up, holding you close with one hand and holding the bag with your present in the other. On the way back to the bunker, you spotted an ice cream shop, the lights still shining brightly and you stopped your boyfriend. Pointing to the shop, you smiled as his eyes lit up. “Want some ice cream before we head back?”

“MC, do you even have to ask?” Saeran asked seriously and you laughed out loud before he dragged you inside. “Can I get a strawberry on a cone and a vanilla in a cup?” You smiled at the fact that he remembered your order before you remembered you should stop being impressed. Saeran remembered everything you’ve ever told him, even if you didn’t remember telling him. Of course he did, you were his pride and joy.

No matter how much you insisted, Saeran wouldn’t let you pay for the ice cream. “I have three years of birthdays to make up for, please don’t fight me with this.” He pleaded, taking your hand before walking out the door of the ice cream parlor.

Sneaking a glance at Saeran, you suppressed a giggle as you saw a bit of ice cream on his nose. He looked down at you and as he did, you reached up on your tiptoes, kissing the tip of his nose and promptly cleaning his face of ice cream. “You had ice cream on your nose,” you explained as he looked at you with a bewildered expression.

Saeran silently pressed a kiss to your lips. “You had ice cream on your lips.” He stated, like it was the most mundane thing ever.

The rest of your walk back to the party was quiet, the both of you just enjoying being in the others company. When you got to the door with the security questions, you stepped back, happy to let your boyfriend figure out the answer.

“MC, Saeran! There you are.” Yoosung flocked to your side as soon as you stepped into the front door, linking his arm with yours. “You guys have to blow out your candles on the cake!”

“Well, uh, I actually don’t want cake.” You stayed and when everyone looked at you like you were crazy, you went on to explain. “When Saeran and I were out, we got ice cream.”

“Speak for yourself, Princess. I still want some cake.” Saeran released your hand and kissed the top of your head before heading over to sit by his twin. You went and stood by Jumin and Jihyun, a smile on your face as you watched Saeran and Saeyoung argue over who was going to blow out the candle on which cake.

Once they settled their little debacle (Saeran took the vanilla cake and Saeyoung, the chocolate), you all started to sing happy birthday and you laughed as everyone tried to fit Saeran’s, Saeyoung’s, and your name into the song. As your two birthday twins blew out the candles, you felt a tap on your shoulder and Zen stood before you, a smaller cake with your name written sloppily on it with one candle in the center. You smiled at him and blew it out before returning your attention to the birthday boys who were now both eating their first bite of cake. 

Saeran gestured for you to come by him and you complied, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around you. Jaehee pulled out her camera and you were about to ask why when you felt something sticky on each side of your face.

Saeyoung couldn’t contain the giggles that had bubbled up in his throat at the look on your face and he doubled over, laughing so hard he fell out of the chair. “I’ll give you both five seconds to run.” The twins each looked at the other and then you were pushed out of Saeran’s lap, both of them running to hide. You immediately chased after your boyfriend, quickly catching up to him and pressing your cheek against his, making sure to rub the frosting all over his face as well. He pulled you closer to him, his face close to yours as he whispered. “Happy birthday, MC. I love you.”

“Happy birthday Saeran, I love you too.” You replied before gently kissing him.

“Happy birthday Saeyoung, I love you.” You heard the other twin say to himself and you and Saeran both broke apart with a giggle playing on both of your lips.

-

“Hey, Jaehee just sent us the pictures she took from the party, do you want to see them?” Saeyoung sat down next to his brother on his bed.

“Sure,” Saeran replied, turning his attention away from the book he was reading. As Saeyoung spread the pictures out in front of the two boys, Saeran smiled at all the pictures that were there. Pictures of him with his brother, Yoosung, you, and every other combination of all of his friends was laid out in front of him.

“What do you think about adding these to your scrapbook?” Saeyoung asked, laughing as he saw his brother’s eyes transfixed on the picture of you and him kissing, cake frosting all over both of your faces.

“I think that’s a good idea, but if you don’t mind I think I’d like to keep this one out of it.” Saeran grabbed the picture his eyes hadn’t left. “I’d like to frame this one. Keep it where I can see it no matter what.”

Saeyoung smiled at his lovestruck brother. “Of course.” Patting his brother on the back, Saeyoung removed himself from the bed. “Hey Saeran?”

Looking up at his brother, Saeran answered him quietly. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my brother. I can’t wait to celebrate our birthday together next year.” Saeyoung said before leaving the room.

“I can’t wait either,” Saeran whispered, picking up the picture of him and his brother blowing out the cake candles together. “I’m so lucky to have you.”


End file.
